Appartus for wrapping a plurality of containers in a wrapper formed of shrink film are known in which the film is wrapped about the longitudinal axis of the package group. In many such devices, a wrapper is wrapped about a package group while the group is moved in the direction of its longitudinal axis. Certain manipulative problems have been encountered when a film is wrapped about the axis of a package group in instances in which the longitudinal axis of the package group is disposed in the direction of movement of the package group.